End: a story about loss
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: I thought it was him that being cruel. But the truth, the destiny is the cruel one. YAOI Ki Bum x Kevin U-Kiss


**Author's Note**: All cast are owned by themself. I owned nothing but the plot only. Inspired from **0330** by **U-KISS**. OCC, YAOI. Any side effects may happen. Please no silent reader, thanks .

* * *

><p><strong>End<br>**a story about loss

"_Will I be able to forget you ? When will I be like that till?"_

Romace, Hurt/Comfort

Marumir (Kim Ki Bum) x Kevin Woo (Woo Sung Hyun)

* * *

><p><em>Uri..keumanhaja..Why don't we just end this here?<em>

"ANDWAE!" teriaknya. Ia kembali terbangun, untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. Nafasnya tak beraturan dan tubuhnya basah karena keringat. Disampingnya Eli bergumam pelan sambil berguling memunggunginya sedikit terganggu dengan teriakannya walaupun ia masih tetap tidur. Ia mengacak-acak rambut coklat terangnya dengan kasar. _Again? Damn it!_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Terganggu dengan pakaiannya yang kini basah, ia berniat mengganti pakaiannya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, sedikit berjinjit ketika turun dari ranjang ketika ia sadar tidak ada gunanya ia berjinjit. Tak ada yang terganggu ketika ia turun dari ranjang. _Karena tidak ada yang tidur di ranjang bawah_, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jongshimcharyeo, Kevin-a. They're no longer here. He's not here anymore.." bisiknya pelan, kembali pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas panjang, berat. Dengan langkah gontai, ia menuju ke tempat ia menaruh kopernya, mencari pakaian kering dan segera mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah menutup kopernya, ia terduduk dalam gelap cukup lama. _What did I do wrong? Why can't we forever together?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol itu kembali muncul dalam benaknya, mengacaukan perasaannya yang telah susah payah ia tata kembali selama dua bulan.

"Kevin-a, gwaenchanhayo?" tiba-tiba Eli memanggilnya. Dari suaranya, ia jelas masih mengantuk. Tetapi nada kekhawatiran juga terdengar jelas dari perkataannya. "Are you okay...? With this situation? Are you sure you're still okay?"

Kevin selalu benci ketika Eli mulai menggunakan nada itu untuk menanyainya. Kau tidak pernah bisa berbohong padanya karena ketika ia menggunakan nada tersebut, itu berarti ia sedang benar-benar serius dan akan sangat memperhatikan perubahan apapun yang terjadi pada dirimu. Tetapi Eli jarang melakukannya, Eli jarang peduli pada hal-hal disekitarnya.

"Mm, gwaenchanha.." jawab Kevin, memaksa suaranya untuk terdengar biasa saja.

"Jincha? Kau tahu Kevin, aku benci menanyakan banyak pertanyaan untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang aku inginkan. Dan aku tidak sedang ingin menanyakan banyak pertanyaan. Tapi kau tidak memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan padaku.." sahut Eli, masih dengan suara mengantuknya.

Kevin menghela nafas berat, sadar bahwa usahanya untuk membohongi Eli selalu adalah hal yang sia-sia. _Should I..? Apakah aku harus jujur pada Eli?_

"Aku masih hyung-mu kau tahu..Walaupun hanya berbeda beberapa bulan hehe.." Eli terkekeh pelan, merasa leluconnya lucu. Tetapi mendengar tidak ada respon dari Kevin, Eli mengerti bahwa Kevin sedang tidak dapat tertawa.

"Marumir-hyung, kejjeo?" tanya Eli singkat. Tanpa dijawab pun Eli sudah tahu jawabannya. Nama itu mulai digunakan lagi setelah kepergian _mereka_. Padahal nama itu sudah mulai dilupakan. Entah siapa yang lebih dulu menggunakannya, tetapi yang jelas penggunaan nama itu dianggap lebih baik untuk semuanya. _Tetapi tidak lebih baik untuk Kevin..Kevin bertemu dengannya dengan nama Marumir, tidak seperti kami_.

Kevin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eli—lebih tepatnya tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaannya. Tenggorokan Kevin kembali tercekat. Setiap kali nama itu disebut rasa sakit itu lebih menyiksanya dari pada penggunaan nama lainnya. _Marumir.. Mengapa yang lainnya merasa nama itu lebih baik? Mengapa bagiku nama itu justru lebih membuatku mengenang lebih banyak tentangnya?_

"Eli, keumanhae.. Aku tidak apa-apa.." akhirnya Kevin menjawab Eli. Kali ini, ia tidak mencoba menyembunyikan suara bergetarnya maupun emosi dalam suaranya. Ia juga tidak memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tersenyum. Ia tahu semuanya sia-sia, ia tidak dapat membohongi Eli, tidak ada yang dapat ia bohongi jika menyangkut hal ini.

Kevin beranjak dari tempatnya terduduk, kembali ke ranjangnya. Eli hanya memandang siluetnya dalam kegelapan, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Mungkin Kevin memang membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dibandingkan semuanya. _Mungkin memang tidak seharusnya mereka keluar_.

"Nan gwaenchanha.." bisik Kevin pelan, hampir tanpa suara. Dan Eli tahu, dari bahunya yang bergetar, Kevin sedang berbohong.

-oOo-

_Keumanhae, oh? I'm tired, really tired of everything. Let's just end it, can't we?_

Kevin masih terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya, sambil menatap ke ranjang di bawahnya. Ia tampak sangat kacau dengan mata bengkak dan bagian bawah matanya yang berwarna hitam. Semalam ia tidak dapat kembali tidur setelah terbangun. Saat sarapan, semua member menertawakannya seperti baru saja kalah tinju padahal semuanya tahu masalah sebenarnya. Mereka hanya tidak ingin manajer tahu.

_Hhh.. Yah, nan—niga jeongmal bogoshipeosseo.. I can't stand it. I cannot stand any day without you.. Could you see me now? Could you see the mess you made to me?_

Kevin memainkan kakinya yang bergantung dari permukaan lantai. Seharunya kamar ini ditempati oleh dirinya, Eli dan Hoon. Tapi ia menolak, dengan alasan kebiasaan tidur Eli sangat buruk sehingga kamar itu hanya bisa ditempati dirinya dan Eli. Padahal, ia hanya tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menempati posisi _orang itu_. Lagi-lagi _orang itu_.

"Harus sampai kapan aku seperti ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Nada getir terkandung dalamnya. Ia terus mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya, melupakan perasaanya dan melupakan hal yang telah terjadi. _I've tried, but how can I move on without you?_ Ia menghela nafas berat lagi.

"Kevin-a.."

Kevin menoleh dan mendapati Eli memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah. _Eli pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Apa waktunya telah tiba?_ Dari luar terdengar sayup-sayup suara tangisan Dong Ho. _Pasti waktunya telah tiba. Kau harus tegar Kevin, kau sudah mengetahuinya._

"Ya, Hyung..? Apa waktunya telah tiba?" tanya Kevin. Gagal. Ia gagal terdengar tegar. Ia bahkan gagal menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan baik.

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Belum lama, baru dua hari yang lalu. Waktunya tidak cukup untukku mempersiapkan diri jika sewaktu-waktu hari ini tiba. Jahat sekali ya dia.. Bahkan aku belum meminta maaf padanya. Aku.. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan, Hyung? Apa yang aku lakukan padanya? A.." Kevin tidak mampu menyelesaikan perkataanya. Eli hanya memandangnya, membiarkannya mengeluarkan semuanya. Tak akan ada yang akan menghalanginya menangis sekarang.

"Aku mengatakan aku membencinya saat terakhir kali kami bertemu, Hyung! Apa ia tidak memaafkanku makanya ia berbuat seperti ini, Hyung? Hyung... Jawab pertanyaanku.. Kumohon.."

Eli masih diam, hanya melihat Kevin dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak mengahampiri Kevin sebagaimana seharusnya, karena ia tahu, Kevin terlalu rapuh untuk disentuh saat ini. Bahkan dirinya juga terlalu rapuh untuk disentuh saat ini.

-oOo-

_And people do will go, even they don't go at the same time.._

"Komapsumnida.." ujar Hyung Jun. Ia terlihat sangat lelah dan sedih. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau adiknya akan pergi mendahului dirinya. Dihadapannya, Kevin tampak merasa sangat bersalah, walaupun dirinya tak menyalahkan Kevin atas kepergian adiknya.

"Maafkan aku.. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.." ujar Kevin berulang kali. Hyung Jun hanya menatapnya, tanpa tatapan menyalahkan. Ini semua adalah pilihan adiknya, bukan kesalahan Kevin.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf.. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Aku hanya ingin kau menjaga baik-baik pemberian Ki Bum.." kata Hyung Jun, lemah. _Ya,kau harus menjaganya. Kau masih hidup. Kau harus menjaga apa yang diberikan adikku supaya kau terselamatkan._

"Maafkan aku.. Aku akan menjaga ginjal ini sebaik-baiknya.. Maafkan aku.." kali ini Kevin menangis. _Ki Bum, mengapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau salah satu ginjalmu tak berfungsi seperti milikku? Kenapa kau malah memberikan ginjalmu yang baik-baik saja itu padaku? The one I need is you, silly. Bukan ginjalmu.._

Mereka akhirnya hanya menangis dalam kesunyian. Menyalahkan takdir yang tidak mau mengerti betapa mereka merasa sangat kehilangan.

_Dan manusia pada akhirnya harus pergi, walaupun mereka tidak pergi pada waktu yang sama._

* * *

><p>Behind the Scene:<p>

Halooo. My YAOI fic at last uyeeeeaaay hahaha. Banyak banget sih yang minta YAOI, tapi saya kurang mahir dalam membuat cerita seperti ini. Mohon maaf apabila mengecewakan okay. Hehe. Critics and Review, please hehe (Btw, ada yang bisa kasih tahu saya apa definisi dari RPF ga? Hehe ^_^)


End file.
